The present disclosure generally relates to the operation of wireless devices, and more particularly, to systems and methods of changing operation modes of wireless devices.
Wireless devices, for example, cell phones, portable data assistants, text devices, lap top computers, etc., are ubiquitous. Most users of such devices take at least one such device with them everywhere. The settings and the personalized content, e.g., wallpaper, screen saver, display background, etc., are associated with these devices can be static and remain the same in all situations. Unfortunately, the content and the settings of a particular device may not always be appropriate for all locations. Accordingly, a user of such a device may have to manually change the device settings based on the location. A user may have to change the device settings for a location (e.g., work) and reset, or otherwise change, the device settings for another location (e.g., home).
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method, or methods, to address the above shortcomings.